zombiepodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
10 - Purgatory
Recap :Datu :Datu is dragged by the zombies into the arena, being trying to fight them off with both the shotgun and the pistol. He is eventually thrown into a pitch black room, away from the lights shining in from the entrance. He slams on the glass walls of the room, trying to break it. He hears some grunting and finds out that he is joined by an unconscious man, Kalani, and a woman, Samantha. He shouts at them for a while until the Samantha tells him that it’s a lost cause and that everyone gets taken as entertainment before getting killed. Datu looks out into the stadium with bones, from both humans and animals, as well as blood stains. :After explaining some of it, she asks Kalani how long they’ve been there. When he doesn’t respond, she says that she had been in there for about 20 days and arrived after he had. Datu discovers that he lost the pack with the tracker in it, hoping that the others would be able to find him. Datu manages to get Samantha to talk about when she reveals that her friends had come for her and all ended up in the stadium and were killed. She states that it is impossible to get back out, having tried everything they could think of. :She goes to sleep, saying that Datu wore her out. Datu writes some in his journal, hearing the zombie call out and he wakes up Sam. Sam asks what he’s writing and he describes the reason for the journal. She taunts him, stating that nobody would find his journal and he wouldn’t have anybody to give it to. He throws the journal at her and she starts reading through the journal. Datu hasn’t quite lost hope yet and begins looking around the room, trying to find something that they can do to get out. :Samantha tells Datu that the events of his tower seemed like the same type of things that where she had stayed. She tells them that their convoy was hit and they got into their tower, wiping out dozens of her friends. Later on, their tower was infiltrated by a group of zombies, when she escaped through the fire escape. She states that she didn’t even think twice, having left her daughter behind, and was even captured only a few days later. As Sam continues to read the journal, Datu breaks the leg off of a chair and begins digging away at the plaster wall, claiming that there’s still hope if they take shifts on digging through the wall. Sam has Datu trade shifts, continuing reading through his journal, noting that there isn’t any information about him in there. :She asks questions in order to find out more about him. He gets a hole big enough to fit his hand through, giving Sam a small amount of hope, when she gets close to him, asking if he’ll take her with him to the tower. Datu notes that he has gotten the hole big enough to fit his head through, not actually testing it. Sam jots down some notes in Datu’s journal when Datu hears something. He looks down to the rink and sees one in the middle with weird looking skin. Sam shouts at him saying that they need to get done with the hole now, saying that they’re about to come for them. Datu and Sam continue digging at the hole, but the zombies arrive, rolling Kalani over on the floor. They don’t grab him as Datu begins fighting some of them, turning around and finding out that one came in and grabbed Sam. She cries out to Datu, telling him not to look through the window. Datu cries as Sam tries to survive in the rink, not being able to keep himself from looking. : Angel and Riley: : The scene cuts to Angel and Riley, getting into the arena at a point where there isn’t a strong smell of zombies. One comes by and they head the other way, finding a pile of human bodies. The zombie calls out and they climb in to hide in the pile of bodies before they get there. After quite a bit of time the zombies finally leave when Angel and Riley fall out, trying to wipe pieces off of their bodies. They head through the hallway to a locker room, using some water jugs to wash off before continuing on. The two tease each other about peeking as the other undresses to get washed off. :Angel and Riley head up the stairs and try to get closer to the tracker, finding it on the ground. The panic button is triggered as zombies begin heading up. The two run further upstairs as Angel’s gun jams due to being in the pile of bodies. Angel and Riley find the room with Datu and Kalani, but believe them to be two dead bodies. : The Escape: : Riley and Angel get ready to leave until Datu makes a noise, dragging him through the room. Kalani says his first words, not wanting to be left behind, and they drag him over by the hole as well. Angel breaks the hole further, when the zombies make a noise. They rush to get themselves, Datu, and Kalani out of the arena. Riley takes down some of them with her bow as they run away. They arrive at the locked doors, unable to get it open. Hearing gun shots and the hummer outside, they begin to get excited that they may be free. One of the Big Ones show up and Riley manages to shoot it in the eye, taking it down for only a few moments. Saul shoots the door out and gets them out of the arena, fighting through zombies and loading them into the hummer. They find out that Burt and Saul are also joined by Michael, with Burt on the turret shooting the runners as they drive away. As they get away, Datu has Riley read his journal to him, reading Sam’s entry to him. After hearing what she wrote, Datu passes out and Saul tells Michael to floor it back to the tower. Trivia *The original "air dates" for Chapter 10 were February 1st, 8th, and 15th, 2010 Quotations Links *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-10-purgatory-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-10-purgatory-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-10-purgatory-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes